yeah what of it?
by Dacota1110
Summary: I've never belonged in society, I blame humans for that. It's why I hate them. My parents are dead because of humans, stupid humans. Becouse of humans I live on the street, hiding from people, hiding from life, hiding from love.
1. the alleyway

**Summary.**

_I've never belonged in society, I blame humans for that. It's why I hate them. My parents are dead because of humans, stupid humans. Becouse of humans I live on the street, hiding from people, hiding from life, hiding from love._

**~FLASHBACK~**

"MUM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I can't breathe, I can't see, all I can hear is the fire. I'm running around the house trying to find them but... I can't, every room I run into is either burning or too burnt to know which room it is. Ok that was the bathroom...I think, now the next room is the living room... "MUMMY! DADDY!" Why are they just sitting there, why didn't they run mum...dad... why...

"CIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"CIEL DONT BE STUBORN IN THIS! NOW PLEASE RUN, RUN CIEL"

"BUT DA-"

"NO BUTS. PLEASE CIEL...GO. BUT REMEMBER WE WILL ALLWAYS LOVE YOU"

**CRACK**

No the ceiling, its gonna fall on mum and da-.

**CRACK! CRUNCH!**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" No...Mum...dad.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

And just like that my parents where gone...forever. So now I have to live in this stupid alleyway...AND IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Damn it's cold. What time is it anyway? Hmm so the sun is...and that's their... so it's about five...I think. *Yawn* I think I should probably go to sleep. As I walk over to my corner—well the corner I sleep in I can't really call it mine…can I? I sit down and bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. With one last look around I put my head down and let unconsciousness drag me into its icy grip. The last thing I fell is toby curling up next to me to try to share his body heat.

(Italics = dreams)

"_Mother can toby and I please go and play outside, it's awfully dull in here" Toby is my pet German Shepard, I chose him because he was different. He understands me and I can understand him. _

"_Of course darlings just don't stay out to long. You might get sunburn" I hate sunburn it hurts._

"_Ball please Ciel can we play ball" like I said I can understand toby._

"_Yep we can play ball! But then can I ride you?" Toby's a lot bigger than me so sometimes if I've been good he lets me get on his back._

"_I don't know…have you cleaned your room?" I can hear the smirk in his voice but I chose to ignore it._

"_Hanna does that for me…" Hanna is my maid. She has pretty long light purple hair and she is really nice._

"_Ha-ha I know that, just testing you… now about that ball" Grrr sometimes being able to understand animals is really annoying._

"_Ok Toby I will go get it" as I run back up to mother I see father walk out the back door. So I run to him instead._

"_Father your home" as I get to him, he grabs me under the arms and puts me on his shoulder. _

"_Hey sweetheart. What did you do today?"_  
><em>"Well first Hanna and I played chess but she won again…but I'll beat her next time. And after that mother, toby and I had a picnic and now toby and I where gonna go play with the ball!"<em>

"_Well haven't you been busy today… but I guess if you were going to play ball with toby then you aren't going to want the present I got for you…"_

"_You got me a present? Really? Can I have it? Please?"_

"_Ha-ha. Yes you can have it but you have to open it inside"_

"_Ok! Come on toby" I can't help it, I run inside and sit on the couch jumping up and down slowly._

"_HURRY UP DAD!" _

"_COMING, CIEL" I wonder what it is…._

"_Close your eyes" I close them but get this strange feeling….something's not right…_

"_Ok open them" As I open my eyes I see a smallish box sitting on the coffee table wrapped in black paper._

"_Ooo pretty… but it's not my birthday until tomorrow… so why are you giving this to me now?"_

"_So you don't want it then—"_

"_No I want it!"_

"_Then open it" aww why is dad laughing at me… As I start to rip of the paper I get that weird feeling again…what is this? Wow inside the pretty box is a pretty black collar studded with shiny diamonds._

"_Look toby! Just for you"_

"_Ciel that's not just any collar that's a special collar. When you put it on toby you will be able to understand him. Have another look in the box" I stick my hand in the box again and pull out a shiny black necklace with a wolf pendant, covered in small diamonds._

"_Wow so shiny… look toby we match!"_

"_Now Ciel, this is very important. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes daddy" wow this must be serious…_

"_Toby's collar only works if you are wearing this necklace, understand" I nod_

"_Good now you must promise me to never take it off" _

"_I promise Dad" I didn't understand then, but I do now_

"_Thank you Da—" _

_**CRASH**_

I jump up, hitting my head on the top of the wooden roof I made last year sometime.

"Wha—"I look up and see someone looking at me… no staring at me.

"Ahh!" I crawl back further into the shelter trying to escape the strange man's gaze.

"Hey… its ok I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing in an alleyway?" I open my mouth to answer but all that comes out is a dog like whimper. As I'm trying to get away Toby come bolting from around the corner and tackles the strange man to the ground. As said strange man gets up he aims a kick for Toby's head, I jump and stand in front of him with my arms spread out.

"NO!" The stranger lowers his leg and looks at me funny. Ohh no… I put one of my hands on my head only to find my ears had 'popped out'.

"Umm who are you?" I wasn't trying to be rude I was just curious

"Oh I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis, what's your name?"

"Umm it's Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive"

"Well Ciel, do you have a home…or…"

"No… no I live hear…this is home to us"

"Us?"

"Yeah me and toby" ("Italics"=Toby)

"_So you do remember I'm here"_

"Toby!" I feel Sebastian staring at me again.

"Umm…Hehe I can kinda understand him"

"Ho-"

**Growl**

Ahh great… stupid stomach

"Ha-ha so I guess you're hungry?" great now he's laughing…

"Maybe…"

"You can come to my house if you want some breakfast I made too many pancakes" hmm pancakes…

"Can toby come with us?" I go nowhere without toby so really he has no choice.

"Yes but I have a cat"

"You hear that toby. Sebastian's cat is not a chew toy"

"_Aww no fair"_

"Oh toby what am I gonna to with you"

" So are you ready to go or..."

"Oh i just need to grab something" I run over to my little shelter and reach in the back and grab a red backpack and open it so see what was mising.

"Jumper...hmm...blanket... umm...er..Yep done"

"Great lets go" this is gonna be so weird...

**Hey guys do you like it? let me know in the rievews if i should keep going.**

**Btw in this ciel is a girl. I need 3 ocs so plz pm me using this table-thingy: THANX**

**Name: (Ciel Phantomhive)**

**Genger: (Female)**

**Birthday:n(December 14, 2000)**

**Age: (13)**

**Eye colour: (Left= Deep Blue. Right= Deep Purple)**

**Haircolour: (Grey-Dark BLue) (DID I GET THAT RIGHT)**

**Info: (Ciel's parents where killed in a fire on her 10th birthday. She was experamented on and now when she is scared/worried/exited/tired/just allways she has wolf ears and a tail.)**

i need the ocs by chapter 3 k ppl

**~Dacota1110 out. :3 **


	2. hospital?

**END OF LAST CHAPTER:**

"**Oh I just need to grab something" I run over to my little shelter and reach in the back and grab a red backpack and open it so see what was missing****.**

**"Jumper...hmm...blanket... umm...err...Yep done"**

**"Great let's go" this is gonna be so weird...**

**POV: Ciel Phantomhive.**

Was it wrong to get in this guy's car, maybe it was but he seemed so nice. OH how I hate cars they make me feel so sick.

"Ciel? Are you ok" great now he's worried, am I pale of something'

"Y-yeah w-why" great I'm stuttering. Maybe I'm sick from the rain last night...

"You look really pale, are you feeling ok" great just great I am pale...

"Y-yeah i-im ok" I hate lying to him... but I don't wand him to worry. I feel the car pull up in the in his driveway...I hope it's his drive way, what if it's not, what if he only wants to experiment on me ,what if...

"Where here Ciel, Ciel?" Ok I'll get out of the car grab toby and run, yeah that's what I'll do.

"O-ok, S-Sebastian" I jump out the door, swing around to open the back door, but my head starts spinning from motion sickness.

"Ohh..." I didn't mean to fall over, I didn't but I did...stupid gravity

"Go on blame gravity" I said that out loud.

"Do you need my help to get up?

"Maybe... but this ground is pretty soft...ooh look a birdie" I feel toby lift me up from the back of my shirt so Sebastian can grab me. I hear Toby whine and nudge the back of my head.

"Ahh, oww..."

"That's a pretty nasty gash..." everything else fades out, I try to keep my eyes open but it's too hard...

"-iel...Ci-l" and everything goes black.

**POV: SEBASTIAN**

Ciel doesn't look to good, maybe she gets car sick.

"Ciel? Are you ok" She's getting really pale

"Y-yeah w-why" I don't believe her but I can't do anything till we get home.

"You look really pale, are you feeling ok" I know what the truth is and it's not going to be what she says.

"Y-yeah i-im ok" *sighs* if she says so... I pull up in the drive way and look over at Ciel, hmm that can't be good her checks are flushed.

"Where hear Ciel. (Hmm no answer) Ciel?"

"O-ok S-Sebastian..." she practically leaps out the door and swings around, only to lose her balance and fall to the ground with a thud, Ohh that's got to hurt. Toby jumps out the open car door and sits behind Ciel.

"Stupid gravity..." I can't help but chuckle, she blames gravity.

"Go on blame gravity"

"Do you need my help to get up?"

"Maybe... but this ground is really soft...Ohh look a birdie..." Hmm concussion maybe? Toby grabs the back of Ciel's ripped up black hoodie and lifts her up so that she's leaning against him...hmm smart dog. Toby nudges the back of her head as I go over to the too.

"Ahh, oww..." I look at what toby nudged to see a pretty deep gash, ouch.

"That's a pretty nasty gash" Ciel's eyes start to close, that's not good she needs to stay awake.

"Ciel! CIEL!" as I shake her I feel her go limp in my arms, this is not good. I life her into the car and grab an old towel out of the boot to try to stop the bleeding, the towel has holes in it so I put her 'ears' through two of them to try and keep the towel in place.(1) I open the back gate to the house and put toby there. As I jump back in the car Ciel's left 'ear' twitches. I drive to the hospital and lift Ciel bridal style and walk in to the emergency room (ER?) Sitting Ciel down on the chair closest to the desk I walk over and line up.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?

"My daughter fell off the trampoline and hit her head and it's bleeding" I don't like lying but what else is I meant to do?

"Ok I will call the doctor to take her in right away; here are the forums you are going to need to fill out, what's your daughter's name?" Crap should I use her last name...or mine? I'll use mine for now.

"Ciel Michalis"

"Ok, she will get called in soon" I grab the paperwork and a pen and go to sit down next to Ciel. As I look at the stuff I need to fill out I realise there are things only she can fill out. As I look at the next page there are questions I doubt Ciel even knows the answer too.

FIRST NAME: Ciel

LAST NAME: Michalis (Phantomhive)

DATE OF BITRH:

AGE:

ALERGIES (PLEASE SPECIFY):

MEDICAL CONTITIONS:

LAST MENSTRUAL CYCLE:

INJURY: Deep gash in back of head

CAUSE: fell of trampoline

NAME OF PARENT/GUARDIAN: Sebastian Michaelis

How am I supposed to answer these questions…?

"Ciel Michaelis?"

"Yeah over here" the doctor walks over to assess the situation.

"Paula?" that must be the receptionist

"Yes doctor?"

"Where going to need a stretcher in here"

"Right away doctor"

Another man caring a stretcher walks out of the reception office and walks over to us. As he puts the stretcher down I lead forward to pick Ciel up.

"Sir, no offence but maybe I should do it?" Grrr damn doctors…

'"Yes your right" He lifts her up and places her on the structure and starts to walk out, so out of instinct I follow. We walk up to the children's ward and into room 4, something I'm going to have to remember.

"Now sir, could you please tell me what happened?"

"She was an orphan until this morning…"

"Yes"

"I had gotten a trampoline for her and she was playing on that when my German Sheppard toby decided he wanted to play to and when he jumped up he ripped a hole in the netting on the side, Toby's a big dog and has over exited around new people and he scared Ciel and she fell out the hole, hitting her head on the ground"

"Thank you sir, hmm… I'm going to need you to explain those though…" great he's gesturing to her 'ears'

"She was like that when I adopted her"

"Oh that's quite sad"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand"

"Well we thought that we had all the children that were rescued from the lab"

"Lab sir?"

"To put things short, Crazy scientist, home lab, kidnapped kids, diploma in robotics, love of wolves"

"Oh…" I get it now, poor Ciel.

"And unfortunately the 'ears' and 'tail' have been there too long and we can no longer remove them without causing serious damage"

"Doc I have the needle you asked for" When did that nurse get here?

"Great just leave it by the bed" The nurse pushes a trolley over and I scan over the items on it. A needle, probably for fixing the gash on her head, and a different needle full of what looks like some sort on pain reliever.

"Ok now to fix that gash" He picks up the needle full of pain reliever.

"Can you please lift her up so I can put this in the back of her head?"  
>"Shore" I lift her up so I have her in bridal style and so the doctor can inject the needle.<p>

The doctor starts to put the needle in when Ciel's right 'ear' twitches.

"Doc you better hurry up she's waking up"

"Oh damn" he pulls the empty needle out and I look down at Ciel to see tears running down her face.

"Shhh. It's ok Ciel"

"S-s-Sebastian"

"Hey it's ok it's me"

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Open your eyes and you will find out" As she opens her eyes I'm surprise to find one in a dark purple and the other is dark blue.

**Hey ppl I gonna be a bitch and cut it off now but I do really need at least 5 oc's for this story by chapter 4 so please pm me oc's**

**plz r and r. till next time**

**~Dacota1110. ^_^**


End file.
